deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary
Reanimated by the N4 virus, a failed attempt to find a cure for cancer by Secronom, zombies were born. Zombies are a uniform species, usually working together to achieve a common goal. Normally that goal is the feasting upon and/or the devouring of you, but sometimes it is to destroy all hope and faith in mankind. When you first venture into the city, zombies appear infrequently, move slowly, and are easy to kill. As you move deeper into the city, progressively tougher zombies will appear, easily identifiable by their color. There are also factors, which are believed to include weapon noise and number of zombies killed per block, that will increase "Aggro" (Aggression), or the number of zombies that will spawn at once (up to both 8 in Single Player and in Multiplayer) and how fast they move. NOTES: :*Experience gained is doubled while you are at Nourished, but cut in half when you are Starving. :*All zombies start moving faster at higher levels of "Aggro", which also increases the experience gained per kill. :*There are three levels of movement speed for zombies, walking, a 'power-walk', and a sprint. :*All experience shown, is what is gained while being Nourished and killing walking zombies. EXP = The exp'erience gained from a zombie. 'Tier I - Grey Zombies Normal, grey or pale zombies are the first enemies you will meet when entering the city. They appear practically everywhere in the western half of the city and are perfect training targets for weaker survivors. The first 10 blocks around the outpost are almost only populated by these zombies, aside from the occasional Green Zombie. The Kid Zombie - 10 EXP Many children were infected during the first zombie outbreaks. Many more were easily killed by survivors soon after, and still more child zombies emerge from dreary buildings every day, walking reminders of what many of the citizens of Fairview had lost during the outbreak. The Female Zombie - 15 EXP Mothers, daughters, sisters, aunts, wives, and friends who lost their lives in the early stages of the zombie outbreak. They retain no memories of their former lives and attack any and all humans, even ones with whom they shared the deepest connections with. Survivors who recognize their loved ones have had trouble killing them, and those that have say it's one of the darkest moments they will ever experience. The Naked Female Zombie - 15 EXP Some humans were seemingly caught naked while being transformed from infection into the monsters they now are. Many speculate that these undead females were once call girls and prostitutes who were still on duty when the epidemic struck. Like Sodom and Gomorrah before it, Fairview is burning for all its sins. Sick parodies of the human ideals of beauty, these undead women walk about the familiar streets they once patrolled so very long ago. The Male Zombie - 15 EXP Much tougher than the female and kid zombies, because they are less affected by knockback and deal more damage. Their additional muscle mass enables them to take a lot of punishment, so beware of male zombies if you are not certain who will win in a fight with one. The Male Naked Zombie - 15 EXP Some humans were seemingly caught naked while being transformed from infection into the monsters they now are. These unfortunate men were caught taking a shower, sleeping naked, or buying a prostitute's services when the epidemic struck. They now prowl the streets with the clothed zombies. The Female Fat Zombie - 20 EXP Slightly weaker than a male fat zombie, identifiable by the blue shower cap it wears. Fat zombies are very resistant to knockback and weak hits such as a non-critical chainsaw or knife hits which won't interrupt its attacks nor be be able to stop them once they're coming for you. They where hungry in life, and now they're even hungrier in death. The Male Fat Zombie - 20 EXP These are the strongest of all normal zombies which can be found near the outpost. Like the Female Fat Zombies, they are not knocked back or interrupted by weak weapons and should be fought with caution. Their body seems be mainly a lot of fat, but there's a good bit of muscle within that as well and that mix makes them both powerful and quite resistant to most weaker attacks. 'Tier II - Purple Zombies & Crows' Purple-grayish zombies will initially appear about 10 blocks away from the outpost in any direction. Some call them 'purple zombies' and some people have demonstrated that their skin does in fact have a very subtle magenta tone. The tone is derived from the age of the corpse, these Zombies have been infected longer, or were dead awhile before they became infected, so the palor of their skin has deteriorated. Crows - 18 EXP Seemingly birds have been feeding on infected flesh, which made them very aggressive and hungry for more. They are weak, but can fly over any terrain, attack very fast from random directions. It was not known if they were undead or infected till the release of the Tattered Pages, the Torn Diary and the Old notebook, where it said that if you get bitten by one, you will become infected. They pose an annoying threat, so try to avoid or kill them as fast as possible. Crows cannot fly into buildings. They can however fly from buildings into the street on occasion. The Female Purple Zombie - 72 EXP The weaker one of the two purple zombies, recognizable mostly by its size. Purple zombies deal significantly more damage than normal zombies and have slightly shorter reach. Purple zombies are believed to be burned, as they are often found in large bonfire piles. The Male Purple Zombie - 72 EXP The male counterpart to the purple family is more heavily built than its female counterpart. Purple zombies are less affected by knock back than normal male zombies, and deal a lot more damage. 'Tier III - Red Zombies' Red zombies (the color comes probably from their prey's and their's blood), fat red zombies, and long armed red zombies are found in stages - they aren't truly one group. They appear about 20 or 30 blocks away from the outpost and are the strongest of all regular zombies. The Red Zombie - 96 EXP A red zombie, red with blood from both himself and his enemies, is a dangerous foe by any standards. When he gains speed he is a force to be reckoned with. Compared to normal and purple zombies, red zombies do a lot of damage when they hit you. This kind of zombie was first seen around 20 blocks away from the outpost. The Fat Red Zombie - 120 EXP The fatter version of the red male zombie. Obviously they are harder to kill and are hard to knock back due to their many layers of protective fat. The downside of their additional strength and resistance against hits is that they move slightly slower than regular red zombies. At about 30 blocks away from the outpost, fat red zombies were spotted. The Long Armed Red Zombie - 156 EXP They are far stronger than both red zombies and their fatter counterpart and have replaced the shiny red zombies. Their long arms extend their reach of melee attacks quite a bit, so being a skilled runner will help. Their long arms are probably the cause of eating more bone from their victims, adding on calcium. Long armed zombies are only found in the very, very farthest reaches of the city, usually in the corners and they are signs that you are very close to death row. The only way to stop them coming for you and to interrupt them while attacking is to use heavy weapons or a well placed critical hit. 'Tier IV - Mini Bosses' Some monsters and zombies are heavily mutated versions of their brethren, which are all glowing green and can be seen easily, even against the dark horizon. They randomly appear in their weaker brethren's zone or even farther out in the Inner City. All of them posses extraordinary health, strength and speed once angered. All green zombies carry some kind of valuable item, depending on the type of monster and area where it was found. However, looting this reward is quite hard, due to the many weaker zombies which always follow these beasts, due to the almost always guaranteed meal after a battle. Green zombies prefer to fight their prey, when they are hiding in buildings, to entrap and swarm them with their "minion" zombies. After December 27 of 2008, The appearance of Green Zombies was increased to counter complaints that looting wasn't fair, and that one should have to earn rarer items by fighting for them. The Green Zombie - 600 EXP These rare zombies appear at random, usually somewhere near the outpost. They begin to walk, then run faster at you, as they take increased damage. You can always search their bodies after they die and you will probably find armor, weapons, or other low level items with them. The Green Muscle Zombie - 900 EXP? Recently a new kind of zombie appeared near the center of Fairview, a much stronger version of the green zombie, which looks about the same as a Red Zombie but packs a much heavier punch. They are rumored to be more common than the the fat green and the long armed green zombie, but carry a little less valued items with them in comparison. However don't confuse them with normal green zombies, as they look similar, but they are darker and the power difference is enormous. The Fat Green Zombie - 1125 EXP? The fatter counterpart of a green zombie, which is much stronger, as well as slower than regular green zombies. Fat Green sightings have been reported, only a few streets away from the northeast and southeast extremes of the map. Like any other green (Boss) zombie, they raise the aggression and attention of nearby zombies by large amounts, so killing and looting Fat Greens will be much more difficult, due to their rare appearances having been only reported in the most dangerous areas. The Long Armed Green Zombie - 2250 EXP? This is currently the second toughest as well as the second rarest kind of zombie known by any survivors, not only due to their own strength, but also because long armed red zombies always surround them like minions. That is, because the few reported appearances of this species of zombie happened at the northeastern end of the city or as they call, Death Row. Even if you manage to kill it, you will still be surrounded by lots of long armed red zombies, which want to avenge their master, by not letting you loot it so easily. 'Tier V - Bosses' The Behemoth ~ 12,000 EXP Also commonly called "Big Red (One)", the behemoth seems to be a quite recent evolution of zombie kind. This Zombie is the most mutated by the N4 virus, Causing large spikes to protrude out of its back, make its muscles even stronger and larger, increasing its height to an estimated 16 feet. Rumors say, that it walks through the city day and night, always following the loudest noises of dying brethren, but these are, like every rumor, unconfirmed as well as scary. So you may run into the Behemoth, just after slaughtering several groups of zombies nearby, but it may also find you randomly. Fleeing and surviving hunters, tell that they run faster, once angered and heavily damaged. A few other, even tell tales of having found precious items after slaying them in epic battles, but no one ever found a dead Behemoth even near these battlefields, nor anywhere else. The beast is more than likely what took down the helicopter deep in the city of Fairview, quote the pilots last message, "MOTHERF***ING HUGE MOTHERF***ER." If you see one flee from him because "The Apocalypse has Begun" 'Old Zombies' These zombies appeared in the earlier game stages, but are believed to no longer exist. 'Tier II - Blue Zombies' The blue zombies vanished shortly after being first discovered and were replaced by the commonly called "purple" zombies, which reside in the same area but are a bit stronger than the blue ones. Rumors say that the blue zombies possibly evolved, but too many people believe otherwise, because dead flesh cannot mutate. The Female Blue Zombie - 53 EXP The female zombie of the blue family, which are weaker than their male version, but still resemble a much greater threat, than any of the normal zombies. The Male Blue Zombie - 53 EXP The male counterpart of the blue zombie family, which carries more than triple the strength of a regular male zombie within itself, and can be found quite a bit away from the safety of civilization. 'Tier III - Red Zombies' These started appearing around 30 screens away from the outpost, currently there are only reports of several kinds of male and fat zombies.They are the "proto-type" reds in the game's early stages. The Red Zombie - 68 EXP These red zombies are covered with the blood of their prey, some even say they have come directly from hell. Either way, if you meet one of them, you are already deep in their territory and these guys don't like visitors. Except for lunch of course. Before even considering to fight them, make sure you are well equipped and have enough lead to survive a wild rampage. The Fat Red Zombie - 75 EXP If you thought it couldn't get worse, then guess what, it always can when zombies are involved. Against these guys, there is not much you can do but swing or shoot your remaining weapons like mad. In case you get unlucky enough to meet these in pairs or groups, these guys come with major health risks. Shiny Red Zombie - 90 EXP A true beast of a zombie, which seems to be always covered in fresh blood. It's an inhabitant of the "Death Row", and a dangerous one for sure. The only thing left to do when you meet these monsters, is to run like from Satan himself. But actually, the only thing you can do in Death Row is running, because no one truly survives Death Row. No Image available The Shiny Fat Red Zombie 146 EXP All who enter their territory, lose hope.